Salvoconducto
by Euni-chan
Summary: Hermione es infeliz en su matrimonio de cinco años con Ron, pero entre toda la decepción y la amargura de ser una Weasley, hay un hombre que la ayuda a lidiar con todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, esta historia es invención mía. ¡No la tomes sin permiso!

**Rated**: "M" por escenas subidas de tono.

**Advertencias:** Historia no apta para fans de Ronald Weasley.

–––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––- –––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––

"_**Salvoconducto"**_

–––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––- –––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––

— ¿Ronald?

Es la quinta vez que le llamo en lo que va de noche pero nada. Él está demasiado absorto en el partido de Quidditch que se transmite en algún canal deportivo de televisión mágica.

Sinceramente no sé para qué me molesto en llamarlo para que me ayude a poner la mesa para la cena. Llevamos cinco años de matrimonio y del hombre con el que me casé, no queda más que el recuerdo…

Me dirijo a la habitación que compartimos para darme una ducha rápida antes de cenar, y es que me siento absolutamente sucia, sudorosa y cansada. ¿Y quién no? Después de una larga jornada de trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, tengo que llegar a casa a hacer los quehaceres y verle la cara a un marido por el cual no siento nada. Entro en el baño de la habitación y cierro la puerta, me despojo de la ropa y entro a la ducha. El agua está tibia y ayuda a que mis cansados músculos se relajen.

Hacer las tareas hogareñas en realidad no es lo que me molesta, después de todo tengo que hacerlas porque soy una persona ordenada y pulcra, lo que en verdad me revienta es verle a él. En el fondo siempre supe que casarme con él era un error, pero lo hice: me casé. Hice lo que se esperaba de mí al casarme con Ron Weasley después de que Harry se casara con Ginny.

Craso error.

Ahora sé que hay que hacerle caso a los instintos cuando un vacío en el estómago te dice, te grita, te suplica que no hagas lo que te propones hacer.

Salgo de la ducha y me seco con una gran toalla blanca, luego me pongo la ropa interior y unos jeans gastados junto a una camiseta desgastada. No me molesto en desenredar mis cabellos, solo tomo mi varita y le aplico un hechizo para que se seque, luego lo sujeto con una pinza descuidadamente. Ya ni mi arreglo para él.

Bajo las escaleras y pongo la mesa - ¡al diablo con hacerlo al modo muggle!-, con un golpe de varita; seguidamente, con otro golpe de varita, mando las fuentes de comida desde la cocina hacia el comedor.

Camino hacia la sala donde el pelirrojo está sentado como bosta frente al televisor, me aclaro la garganta antes de decir las palabras mágicas que le harán despertar de su letargo:

— La cena está lista.

No necesito decir más, él se levanta derechito hacia el comedor para llenarse el estómago. En realidad es para lo único que sirve. Durante el primer año de matrimonio la cosa no estaba tan mal, él trabajaba por las mañanas con George en "Sortilegios Weasley" y por las tardes estudiaba para Auror con Harry; yo creí que las cosas iban a funcionar, creí que Ron era alguien con futuro. Pero mi fe en él y nuestra relación de pareja se esfumaron de la noche a la mañana como un castillo de naipes bajo el soplo del viento.

Sé que es un hombre bueno digo, no me pega, no se emborracha ni nada de eso, pero no tiene ambiciones en la vida. Nada lo motiva, no quiere mejorar, él solo se conforma con trabajar en la tienda con George porque ni siquiera terminó el curso para Auror.

Me siento en la mesa del comedor justo frente a él y siento que estoy frente a un completo desconocido. Del amigo que nos acompañaba para arriba y para abajo a mí y a Harry en nuestras aventuras por Hogwarts, no queda nada. Sus ojos azules, antaño vivaces, ahora carecen de brillo, al igual que su cabello rojo que ahora está opaco.

Me ha decepcionado.

— Me voy mañana a ver un partido de Quidditch con Harry y Ginny-comenta con la boca llena y sin mirarme a la cara.

Típico de él, se irá desde la mañana y vendrá entrada la noche, pero ya no me importa porque yo también tengo un salvoconducto, algo que me hace sentir viva y huir de la realidad de este matrimonio que se acabó hace tiempo, pero que ninguno de los dos quiere reconocer…

Continuará…

–––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––- –––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––

**¡Hola!**

Bueno aquí estoy yo con otra historia, pero va a ser cortita. Máximo tres o cuatro capítulos. Intentaré actualizar tan pronto pueda.

¡Gracias por leer!

_Euni._

P.D. Esto solo fue un pequeño capítulo introductorio. Luego el texto será más sustancioso –espero-.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

— Déjalo Hermione…

Su voz suena aterciopelada, ronca y muy suave en mi oído. Tengo la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y un lío de sábanas nos cubren a los dos. Me ha dicho esas palabras tantas veces en el último año que ya ni me sorprende el hecho de que _él_ las pronuncie. Lo que, sin embargo, aún logra perturbarme es que cada vez lo dice de manera diferente; algunas veces con rabia, otras con ansiedad y algunas otras con ilusión.

— Sé que me escuchaste, así que responde.

— Sabes que no puedo, Severus.

Oigo su suspiro resignado mientras sus manos acarician mis cabellos. Luego de unos segundos deja de pasar sus manos por mi cabeza y sé que se ha quedado dormido. Suspiro mientras disfruto de los pocos minutos que me quedan a su lado antes de regresar a casa y seguir representando mi papel de esposa abnegada, cuando la verdad es que quisiera tomarle la palabra al hombre que duerme ahora a mi lado.

_¿Por qué no le dejas?_

Esa pregunta me persigue todas las noches antes de dormir, cuando voy al trabajo, cuando me baño… cada minuto me lo pregunto y nunca consigo responderme con franqueza. Como dijo un pensador muggle que ahora no recuerdo: _"El engañar a otros es un defecto relativamente vano, lo realmente relevante es engañarte a ti mismo_". Y yo tal vez pueda engañar a mis amigos con esa tontería del matrimonio feliz con Ron pero a mí misma, a mí misma no podía engañarme. A mí lo único que me retenía a su lado era el temor al _qué dirán. _

¿Qué dirían? ¿Qué diría la gente si supiera que Hermione Granger era infeliz con Ronald Weasley? ¿Qué dirían si se enterasen que le era infiel a mí marido con un hombre veinte años mayor? ¿Qué dirían si dejaba a Ron por Severus Snape?

Yo misma no entendía cómo había acabado en los brazos del maestro de pociones, solo recordaba vagamente una noche hace más de un año en la que ambos coincidimos en un solitario bar de mala muerte en el callejón Knocktum, ahí fue donde todo comenzó.

_Me encontraba tomando un whiskey de fuego triple escondida en una solitaria esquina del poco concurrido bar –era jueves por la tarde y afuera llovía a cántaros- mi vista estaba fija en mi trago, justo cuando iba a llevármelo a los labios, una sombra tapó la poca luz que había. Subí la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido, molesta por la obstrucción, pero quedé sorprendida al reconocer a la persona parada frente a mí._

— _Bueno, esto es algo que no se ve todos los días. – dijo por todo saludo- una heroína de guerra emborrachándose en un bar de dudosa reputación. Me pregunto, ¿se ha perdido, Granger?_

— _Eso no es su problema- contesté una vez que tomé conciencia de que él ya no era mi profesor y yo no tenía que darle explicaciones de mi vida._

— _Respondona ¿eh?- comentó alzando una ceja y sin la menor intención de moverse de su sitio.- o mejor dicho amargada. El matrimonio no te sienta Granger._

— _Váyase a la mierda- contesté tomando mi trago de una sola vez furiosa porque él había dado en el clavo con el motivo de mi desazón. Mi vida matrimonial estaba peor que nunca y yo fui a ese lugar a tratar de olvidarlo y en su lugar, mi antiguo profesor me lo recordaba y encima se burlaba de ello._

— _Entonces es peor de lo que pensaba- siguió él sacándome conversación y sentándose en la silla que había libre justo frente a mí en la mesa. – Granger, tenía que casarse con un hombre de verdad._

— _¿No me diga? ¿con quién?- pregunté irónica y medio molesta- déjeme adivinar, ¿con un hombre como usted?- su respuesta me dejó tan boquiabierta que todo el licor que había bebido se me fue a los pies._

— _Exactamente Granger, exactamente. _

_Busqué en su rostro algún signo de ironía, de burla o lo que fuera. Pero no, al parecer había hablado en serio. _

— _¿En serio?_

— _¿Qué su esposo es un mocoso y yo sí soy un hombre? Por supuesto, ¿lo duda?_

— _Señor yo… - ¿estupefacta? no, esa no era palabra suficiente para describir mi reacción cuando el antiguo murciélago de las mazmorras volviese a hablar._

— _Si quiere, Vayamos a mi casa y se lo demuestro._

_Algo en mi interior se removió y la borrachera desapareció por completo de mi cuerpo al mirar en el cetrino rostro de Snape una seria expresión. _

— _Vámonos…_

Me bajé de la cama con un cuidado infinito, no quería despertar a Severus y empezar otra una discusión. Busqué mi varita entre el lío de ropa que se hallaba en el suelo y cuando di con ella, la giré un par de veces, y ya estaba vestida. Contemplé a Severus durmiendo plácidamente en la gran cama matrimonial de su casa, o bien nuestra casa porque él lo había dictaminado así; y en ese momento me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por él había evolucionado mucho desde aquella noche en aquél bar.

Aquella noche comprobé que, en efecto Severus Snape era un hombre en toda regla y desde esa vez nuestros encuentros eran mucho más seguidos, y ya más que una aventura empezó a ser una especie de 'relación' cuándo ya había un espacio para mí en la gran casa que él había comprado tras recuperarse de la guerra. Ahora sé que lo amo, y que por Ronald ya no siento nada pero no sé si eso sea suficiente para enfrentar a la sociedad mágica y admitir que me había equivocado al casarme con el que antaño era mi mejor amigo.

Le dirigí una última mirada al hombre que amaba y me desaparecí rumbo a mi casa, donde seguramente estaba Ronald.

*.*

La casa estaba completamente vacía cuando llegué, en la sala había una botella de bourbon por la mitad y en el sofá blanco había una mancha que parecía ser de zapatos. ¿Ronald estaba bebiendo y montándose con los zapatos puestos en mis muebles? Eso estaba raro.

— ¿Ron?

Llamé en voz moderaba mientras recorría el piso de debajo de mi casa, pero por más que lo llamaba él no me contestaba. Tomé mi varita con firmeza mientras subía las escaleras, ¿alguien se había atrevido a entrar a mi casa?

Escuché un ruido proveniente de la habitación principal y me dirigí hasta ahí. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y conté mentalmente tres segundos antes de abrir de golpe la puerta. La situación con la que me encontré al ingresar a la habitación, me dejó con la boca abierta…

_Continuará…_

*.*.*

Hola chicas, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste. Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero estaba full en la universidad.

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

_La ropa volaba por todos lados de la habitación; las manos de Severus delineaban mi figura y sus besos hacían que me derritiese. Mi sangre era lava que corría hirviendo por mi cuerpo mientras él me acariciaba y me depositaba en la cama. Su boca bajaba por mi clavícula y trazaba un corto camino hasta mis senos, los cuales mordió y lamió._

— _Severus, por favor…_

_Gemía como una desquiciada, rogándole que me hiciera suya. Pero él ignoró esas súplicas hasta introducir un dedo en mí y sentirme lista para él._

_Cuando lo sentí introducirse dentro de mí de una sola estocada, creí que el mundo se había acabado; mis propios gritos de placer se escuchaban demasiado lejos para oírlos. _

_Se movía una y otra vez, más rápido e increíble… Al final solo vi miles de chispas explotar a mí alrededor, todas de diferentes colores y unas más brillantes que otras…_

— _¿Estás bien?- me preguntó al cabo de unos minutos cuando yo enterraba la cabeza en su cuello descansando de la gran actividad que habíamos experimentado. Pero había algo más allá de todo eso y él lo sabía._

— _Severus, estoy bien.- mentí, pero, por desgracia yo no había aprendido a mentirle lo suficientemente bien como para que me creyera. _

— _Dime qué te pasa, sé que mientes._

— _Me siento culpable por Ronald… - contesté apoyándome en un brazo para mirarle a los ojos._

— _Eso es lo menos que debería inspirarte ese imbécil- me dice con aquella voz que usaba en nuestros tiempos de escuela, una y exclusivamente para herir a alguien._

— _Entiéndeme- le dije suavemente, exteriorizando algo de la culpa que me carcomía por dentro- Es solo que, aunque yo no sienta nada por él, sigo siendo su esposa. Y me siento mal por el hecho de que estoy segura de que a pesar de que nosotros no hemos tenido relaciones en casi dos años, él jamás se acostaría con nadie más, Ron no me engañaría._

— _Hermione…_

— _Déjame terminar- le interrumpí poniendo un dedo en sus labios- A pesar de todo, para bien o para mal, sigo siendo su esposa y me siento como una persona terrible engañándolo._

— _Entonces no lo hagas._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Tu eres la única que quiere ver esto desde el punto de vista de la mártir, Hermione, déjalo. Vente a vivir conmigo, divórciate. – mis ojos se quería salir de sus órbitas, de lo abiertos que estaban a causa de la sorpresa- Sabes que te quiero, no te lo digo siempre, pero creo que te lo demuestro mucho mejor que él y no solo en la cama. Déjalo Hermione, si no quieres venir a vivir conmigo directamente, está bien. Pero divórciate, aléjate de ese imbécil que te está arruinando la vida. _

_Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, tenía un nudo gigantesco en la garganta y el llanto pugnaba por salir. Me aferré nuevamente a su cuello y le dije con la voz ahogada por el llanto:_

— _No puedo…_

Esa fue nuestra primera discusión, y la verdad es que él tenía toda la razón y yo me hice la loca y no lo escuché. Miren lo idiota que fui, yo defendiendo a capa y espada la integridad y la lealtad de ron hacia mí y ahora, tiempo después miren con lo que me encuentro.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me encuentro una mujer de espaldas, desnuda, aovillada en mi cama. Di un par de pasos sigilosos en la habitación, con cuidado de no despertar a la mujer en cuestión y alcancé a oír el ruido de la ducha y el canturreo desafinado de Ronald en la ducha. En realidad no sabía qué hacer en la situación: si coser a Ron a base de cruciatus por lo que estaba haciendo –cosa que no me pareció muy apropiada ya que yo no me sentía con la moral para hacerlo-, o echarme a reír con lo inverosímil de la situación.

Para mi propia sorpresa, desande mis pasos hasta el otro lado de la puerta y me desaparecí, rumbo a la casa del hombre que en verdad amaba, con un gran ataque de risa.

Continuará…

*.*

¡Hola mis amores!

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, agradeciéndoles mil veces a todas por sus reviews y esperando que les guste. Debo decirles que no sé cuando tenga listo el siguiente capítulo pero, que la historia no quedará en hiatus. ¡Ya solo faltan dos más!

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Me aparecí en casa de Severus aún muriéndome de la risa, de verdad que Merlín tuvo que haberme protegido porque aún no logro saber cómo no me escindí en el proceso. Desde la cama, Snape me veía como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza, y yo no podía ahogar mis carcajadas.

— ¡Hermione!-gritó y solo así me pude medio calmar.- ¿Qué te pasa?- se acercó a mí preocupado.

— ¡De lo que acabo de ver!- me miró sumamente confundido, a esas alturas definitivamente hubiese creído tener otra cabeza. Me serené un poco y volví a hablar- Es que… es que creo que Katherine, la hija de George y Angelina no es mi sobrina.

— ¿Y por eso te pones así mujer? Me asustaste.

— Es que creo que podría ser mi hijastra.

A Severus se le demudó la expresión.

— Exactamente Hermione, ¿Qué fue lo que viste en tu casa?

—… Pues vi una botella de licor en la sala, y los mueles sucios. Eso me pareció raro... Luego escuché un ruido, como el de una puerta cerrándose. Subí las escaleras con cuidado, abrí la puerta sin ruido y... _¡Voila!-_ relaté con todos los efectos especiales- Vi a Angelina, la esposa de George, semidesnuda en mi cama, acostada de espaldas y oí a Ronald tarareando en la ducha.

— ¿Cómo sabes que era tu cuñada?

— Angelina tiene una marca bastante distintiva en la espalda, la vi una vez mientras fuimos al lago todos juntos, se lo vi a la mujer morena acostada en la cama. Así es que estoy bastante segura de que era ella.

Mientras yo hablaba, Severus se acercaba peligrosamente a mí; justo cuando estuvimos a un palmo de distancia, me estrechó entre sus brazos con firmeza, y me besó apasionadamente. Sus labios saboreaban y recorrían los míos con vehemencia.

— ¿Entonces tu esposo, el que no rompía un plato acaba de destrozar la vajilla entera eh?- susurró contra mis labios- ¿A dónde se ha ido tu culpabilidad por pintarle el cuerno, Hermione?

— Definitivamente se fue a paseo y no creo que regrese.- le di un corto beso en los labios- No sabes cuánto me reí al ver mi estupidez. Ron también me engañaba, y la traición era doble porque lo hace con la esposa de su propio hermano. Menudo cabrón.

—.. Uhm… ¿Qué haremos respecto a eso futura ex Señora Weasley?

— ¡Cómo odio que me llamen así!- bufé entre molesta y divertida- Solo por eso, vamos a hacer algo que se me acaba de venir a la mente, así después de que pase el escándalo podremos estar juntos sin temor al que dirán.

— Como quien dice: te refugiaras en mis brazos para consolarte por la traición de tu marido, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

— Algo hay de eso…

— Pues manos a la obra, Madame…

Snape me dio un casto beso en los labios pero en su expresión había una mueca maquiavélica.

Convoqué una pluma, tinta y papeles, escribí en ellos notas urgentes y anónimas a Molly, Ginny, George y Harry y les decía que se aparecieran de inmediato en mi casa, en mi cuarto, que _"Ronald y Hermione están siendo atacados por un par de mortìfagos convictos"_. Las envié de inmediato por la red flu junto a un hechizo para que llegaran a sus destinatarios lo más rápido posible. En pocos segundos mi varita vibró, esa era la señal de que todos los destinatarios de la carta se habían desaparecido.

— Vuelvo en un rato, cariño- le dije a Severus- me toca ver la expresión de la familia ante este pequeño asuntito y actuar como la esposa engañada.

— ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan descarada?

Fue lo último que escuché de Severus antes de desaparecerme rumbo a mi casa.

*.*

— ¿QUÈ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?

El grito en coro de Molly y Ginny Weasley me dio la bienvenida a mi casa. Justo como yo había calculado, encontraron a Ron y a la santa de Angelina en una posición bastante comprometedora. George y Harry estaban mudos y nadie se había dado cuenta de mi presencia en la habitación.

_Bien._

Ahora era mi turno de entrar en escena.

Me acerqué a la cama donde estaban Ronald y Angelina cubiertos solamente por una sábana y ambos tenían la palabra "Terror" tatuada en la cara.

— ¿Ronald? – llamé incrédula y todas miradas se posaron en mi.

— Mione esto tiene una explicación, te lo juro.

— ¿Ah, sí?- interrumpió Molly histérica- Yo quiero oírla, porque eso es lo único que me retendría de hechizarte.

— Angelina, ¿por qué?

Ok, definitivamente el único que me daba pena en estos momentos era George. Sus ojos azules estaban anegados en lágrimas y estaba rojo, seguramente de la ira y la vergüenza por la situación.

— George, mi amor esto es…

— ¡Cállense los dos!- exclamé muy metida en mi papel. _"Que le den a Ronald, me toca cobrármelas por todos estos años que hizo mi vida miserable"_- George y yo no nos merecíamos esto, ustedes son unos…

— Hermione, yo…

— ¡Te dijo que te callaras Ron!- exclamó Harry por primera vez, rojo de pura ira- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Hermione? ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a tu propio hermano?- Ronald hizo amagado de querer hablar pero Ginny le lanzó un hechizo silenciador; Angelina estaba aterrorizada-

— Eres una ramera- escupió la menor de los Weasley a la morena, la verdad era que estaba empezando a creer que se me había pasado la mano. - ¿Cómo te atreves a destruir mi familia de ese modo?

— Ginny, no te ensucies las manos con esos traidores- le dije a mi amiga quien en verdad quería coser a cruciatus a Angelina y a Ronald; más a la morena que a su hermano, creo.

— Hermione, lo siento tanto, yo no sabía nada de esto, te lo juro.

— No te preocupes, Harry. Sé que tú no me traicionarías de ese modo. Y en cuanto a ti, Ronald Weasley- me gire y lo vi a la cara- ¡Regrésate a la Madriguera si te da la gana, esta es mi casa y aquí no vuelves a poner un pie!, ¡Quiero el divorcio!

_Continuará…_

*.*

¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido? La verdad yo me he divertido un montón escribiendo este capítulo, y en verdad espero que ustedes también hayan disfrutado leyéndolo.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews tan lindos, ellos de verdad me motivan a seguir actualizando rápido a pesar de que la universidad me trae de los nervios. Ya solo queda un capítulo más.

Saludos desde la Universidad de Oriente,

Euni-chan.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Divorcio.

Jamás imaginé que esa palabra pudiese ser sinónimo de felicidad, bienestar, y comodidad para alguien, y sin embargo, ahí estaba yo en el Ministerio de Magia firmando los papeles de mi divorcio después de meses de trámites legales y lloriqueos de parte de Ron.

Los últimos seis meses han sido agotadores, el profeta ha hecho su agosto a costa del escándalo que envuelve el divorcio de "_dos de los más valiosos Héroes de Guerra que ayudaron a forjar el mundo mágico que ahora conocemos"_. ¡El paraíso de Rita Skeeter! Aunque la verdad esta vez no me molesté en lo más mínimo de que la mujer exagerara la traición de Ron, es más fue hasta divertido que la hubiese elevado hasta niveles estratosféricos insinuando que no solo estuvo con su cuñada, sino con varias mujeres que frecuentaban los juegos de Quidditch a los que él asistía con regularidad.

Para mi felicidad, Ronald había firmado el pergamino hechizado de nuestro divorcio horas antes –para evitar aquello del revuelo de los medios, infructuosamente, dicho sea de paso- y yo no tenía que ver su cara ni encontrármelo en momento alguno.

¿Lo mejor de todo? Que en el mismo momento de estampar mi firma en el pergamino hechizado, vi romperse el vínculo mágico que me unía con Ronald Weasley. Me contenta porque ahora seré libre para estar con Severus. Ya no me importa demasiado eso del qué dirán, puesto que de todas maneras, me he dado cuenta que la gente siempre hablará así hagas las cosas bien o mal.

El reloj de pulsera indica que falta diez minutos para las seis de la tarde. ¡Debo apresurarme! A las siete en punto se celebrará una cena en casa de Harry y Ginny, y la verdad no puedo perdérmela, he dicho que llevaría un acompañante y apuesto toda mi bóveda de Gringgots que nadie sospecha si quiera que ese acompañante es Severus Snape.

Es hora de enfrentarme al hecho de que ni Snape ni yo soportamos un minuto más esta situación de andar a escondidas como si fuésemos niños temiendo ser capturados y castigados por nuestros padres. Ya estamos bastante creciditos para eso, y ya postergamos eso de estar juntos por mucho tiempo mientras yo sentía lástima y culpa por Ron.

Estaba terminando de colocarme unos preciosos pendientes de rubíes que Severus me había regalado cuando él apareció en medio de mi habitación igual de atractivo en una túnica negra de corte menos formal.

— ¿Lista?-preguntó por todo saludo. Típico de él.

— Yo bien, gracias por preguntar. Y sí, si estoy lista- contesté levantándome del taburete que estaba en frente de mi cómoda mientras él se acercaba con una ceja alzada cuestionando mi irónica respuesta.

— Si hubiese sabido que te ibas a poner así, te pido hasta tarjeta de visita…

Y me apretó contra sí y me besó en los labios. Yo estaba en las nubes mientras su boca apremiaba a la mía en un beso demandante, mis brazos viajaron hasta su cuello y sus manos no bajaban de mi cintura…

— Señorita Granger, si sigue así no llegaremos a la cena con Potter y Weasley.

— ¿Granger?- pregunté extrañada- Creo que ese trato lo dejamos a un lado la tercera vez que entré en tu cama, y lo de señorita mejor ni se aclare.

— Buen punto- dijo con una mano en mi trasero- el punto era recordarte que eres oficialmente libre, _Hermione._- si hay algo que adoro de él es su voz… Y esa confianza que hemos desarrollado juntos, esa que proviene de un sentimiento compartido desde hace más de un año cuando empezamos a estar juntos.

— Mejor vámonos, Ginny se pondrá histérica si no llego a la hora.- le dije separándome de Snape para buscar mi bolso y mi varita- Con lo cotilla que es la curiosidad la debe estar matando…

— Sorpresa que se llevará…- contestó Severus tomándome de la cintura para desaparecernos.

*.*

*.*

*.*

En la boca de mi estómago había un nudo cuando me aparecí en Grimmauld Place, en la sala no había nadie y todavía las manos se Severus se asían a mi cintura.

— Hermione ¿Eres tú?- oímos que gritaba Ginny desde el interior de la casa.

— ¡Si, ya llegamos!

— Estamos en la cocina, vengan.

La hora de la verdad. Miré a Severus a los ojos y me puse de puntillas para dejarle un suave beso en la mejilla en clara demostración de mi apoyo, sabía muy bien que la cosa no iba a estar sencilla.

— Que empiece la función… - susurró mientras nos encaminábamos a la cocina.

El camino del Hall a la cocina se me hizo terriblemente corto, no es que tuviese miedo de revelar mi relación con Severus ni nada, es solo que no sabía como reaccionaría Harry ante esto y menos cómo reaccionaría Snape a la reacción de mi amigo… Me estoy liando.

Al entrar en la cocina Ginny y Harry estaban de espaldas y el pequeño James no se hallaba por ningún lado así que me relajé, al menos si corría la sangre no traumarían al niño. Los saludé con un breve 'Hola, chicos", y esperé.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta con una sonrisa a modo de saludo, pero segundos después al observar que mi acompañante era nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape, la cara de Harry se volvió un poema, sin embargo Ginny sonrió de medio lado y habló como si no le resultara extraño que mi pareja fuese él.

— Buenas noches Hermione, profesor. Qué bueno que ya llegaron, ya todo está listo, ¿no, Harry?

— S-sí, buenas noches señor. – reaccionó mi amigo ante la estrategia de su esposa. Agradecí a la pelirroja con una mirada.- Deberíamos ir al comedor.

– Muy bien señor Potter.- Severus estrechó la mano de Harry, y yo estaba que boqueaba por aire, ¿no habría gritos ni pataletas?- Señora Potter, hace tiempo que no soy su profesor, debería dejar a un lado ese adjetivo.

— Sí, señor.

Nos encaminamos en un tácito silencio hasta el comedor donde la mesa estaba puesta para los cuatro, el vino y las fuentes con comida estaban ahí también. Harry estaba sentado al lado de Ginny justo frente de mí y Severus, ya para entonces mis nervios estaban relajados y estaba comenzando a apreciar el hecho de que mis mejores amigos aparentemente aceptaran mi nueva relación.

— ¿Dónde está James?- pregunté mientras tomaba un poco de lasaña con el tenedor.

— Con mamá, ella lo cuida mientras estamos con ustedes.

— ¿Molly sabe que…?

— Sí, Molly sabe que la cena era contigo y tu pareja Hermione.- contestó Harry.

— ¿Y qué dijo la Señora Weasley al respecto, Potter?

— Nada, Señor. Está contenta de que Hermione rehaga su vida después de todo este asunto de Ron…

En la cara de Severus se dibujó una rápida sonrisa que solo yo noté, en el fondo estaba disfrutando esto, el escuchar cosas del _amago de hombre que era mi ex marido, _como el mismo le llamaba.

— ¿Y la señorita Johnson?- continuó interrogando mientras saboreaba el vino de elfo de excelente calidad que acompañaba nuestra cena.

— Esa se fue del apartamento de George- contestó Ginny con desdén- pero no se llevó a Kate, no señor. ¡Sería el colmo! Es más, deberíamos seguir presionando para que ella y Ron digan desde hacía cuanto tiempo hacían sus cochinadas, ¡A saber si en vez de sobrina Kate es hija de Ron!

— No digas eso cariño- le susurró Harry.- No creo que fuese algo probable.

—… Como sea. Discúlpennos que hablemos de ellos.

— No te preocupes Gin, ya eso está zanjado por mi parte.- le contesté.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, hablamos de temas diversos y aunque Harry y Severus no se llevaban como los mejores amigos, se trataban cordialmente y ambos se portaron increíblemente bien. Todo resultó mucho mejor de lo creía.

Esa noche Severus y yo no nos fuimos temprano a casa.

_Continuará…_

*.*

¡Hola chicas! Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero todo se debe a que decidí alargar la historia unos tres o cuatro capítulos. Este en especial está dedicado **a ****Mama Shmi** y **YazminSnape****.**

Espero que disculpen si el capitulo les parece insípido, pero ya las recompensaré. ¡Gracias por leer, comentar, sus alertas y favoritos!

Saludos,

_Euni._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Las manos de Severus delineaban las curvas de mi cuerpo con parsimonia mientras sus labios me besaban con pasión. Mi mente estaba perdida en el placer de tener su pecho contra el mío, piel contra piel. Nuestras miradas se encontraron tras romper el apasionado beso y pude ver en sus oscuros ojos el deseo en su expresión más pura, el hambre de mí que él sentía, en ese momento me sentí sumamente poderosa.

La sangre bullía en mis venas cuando Severus abrió mis piernas en un rápido movimiento y se deslizó en mi interior. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par; jamás me iba a acostumbrar del todo a su tamaño. Me sentía llena, completa, como si él hubiese sido hecho para encajar perfectamente en mí. Severus Snape me embestía con fuerza y mi garganta se secaba y mis ojos se empezaban a nublar por el placer que estaba recibiendo. Cuando el ritmo se volvió más y más frenético gemí fuertemente a pesar de estar mordiéndome fuertemente la parte interna de mi labio inferior para no hacerlo, él gruñía de vez en cuando y sus ojos se abrían y cerraban en cada empuje. Grité, grité fuertemente cuando el orgasmo me golpeó con furia, me aferré a sus hombros y le mordí el hombro, ahí fue cuando Severus me acompañó con su orgasmo.

En el piso de mi casa yacíamos ambos sudados, sucios y completamente satisfechos.

— ¿En qué piensas?-me preguntó Severus en un susurro.

— Es solo que… Esto es mágico, si entiendes lo que digo- le respondí envuelta en su abrazo.- Y estoy sumamente feliz de que Harry y Ginny lo hayan aceptado, aunque aun me impresiona que no se hayan infartado.

—… Probablemente ya maduraron, les hacía falta, sobre todo a Potter.

Suspiré y nos quedamos en un plácido silencio, un silencio nada incómodo hasta que se me vino a la mente un tema que evadí desde que Snape y yo comenzamos nuestra 'relación': Lily Potter. La mujer por la cual él había arriesgado su vida, la que le causó los más grandes dolores y la que más amó en su vida. _¿Y si todo esto me explota en la cara?_

— ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

— ¿Y Lily?

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Qué sientes por mí y qué sientes por ella?- pregunté girándome en su abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- me contestó.

— Para dejar las cosas claras.

Su silencio me lo dijo todo. Su cuerpo antes cálido y confortable, se puso completamente rígido. No quería que él viese cuánto me afectaba esa actitud así que le di un beso en la mejilla y me levante del suelo sin importarme mi desnudez, igual no había nada que él ya no hubiese visto.

— Tranquilo, iré a bañarme. No pasa nada.

Y me encaminé hacia el baño y me metí en la ducha con el agua fría cayéndome por todo el cuerpo. Al final parecía que si me habían explotado las cosas en la cara. Digo, me divorcié de Ron para estar con él –aunque igualmente me hubiese divorciado de Ronald antes o después de enterarme de lo que hacía con la fresca de su cuñada-, lo di todo por el todo porque él me hacía sentir mujer, querida y valorada y ahora parecía que fui su alivio corporal.

Al final, parecía que Severus era el mejor actor del mundo…

Y yo que me imaginaba un nuevo comienzo para los dos. Gritarle al mundo que nos queríamos, restregarle en la cara a Ronald que tenía un mejor hombre a mi lado y que tendríamos hijos y toda esa mierda de los cuentos de hadas que mi madre me leía de niña.

— Hermione.

Antes de oír su profunda voz, sentí sus manos asirme por la cintura y pegarme a su cuerpo mojándonos ambos con el agua fría de la regadera.

— Lily fue mi pasado, tú eres mi presente y mi futuro.

— Severus…

— Ya saldé mis deudas con ella y quiero comenzar contigo una nueva historia.

Me desarmó por completo.

— ¿Seguro?

— Te lo demostraré.

Manos, bocas, caricias y besos… Y tras el segundo encuentro sexual de la tarde me rendí, las dudas se esfumaron. Ya me tocaría convencerlo de alguna manera para obtener los hijos, la casa con jardín y todas las tonterías de aquellos cuentos de hadas de antaño.

_Continuará…_

*.*

¡Hola chicas! Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, quizá está un poco más corto de lo normal pero es solo porque no quería dejar pasar mucho tiempo sin actualizar.

Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.

Saludos,

_Euni._


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

— ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga, Mione?

La tonta pregunta llegó a mis oídos con el inconfundible tono de victima de Ronald, como si él no fuese culpable del rompimiento, de las noches de frustración y soledad cuando buscaba contacto humano y a pesar de que él se encontraba del otro lado de la cama lo sentía lejos. Como si él no fuese la razón de mi frialdad hacia él y que yo buscase en otros brazos lo que él no me daba por perseguir a la esposa de su propio hermano. ¡Por Merlín!

— ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece a enumerar Ronald?- le contesté indiferente al grupo de personas en el restaurante que nos observan. Ron luce rojo de desconcierto parado frente a mi mesa mientras yo cruzo mis manos por encima del delicado mantel- ¿Por lo mejor que es en la cama, por su buena memoria para las fechas especiales, por los detalles que tiene conmigo, o porque come con la boca cerrada?

Los ojos azules de mi ex marido estaban a punto de salirse de sus orbitas, su mandíbula estaba desencajada. Parecía boquear por aire y era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

— V-vuelve conmigo, Hermione- murmuró luego de unos segundos- Salgamos nuevamente, casémonos de nuevo. ¡Haré lo que sea!

— Pues debería comenzar por dejar de hacer el ridículo y alejarse de mi mujer, Weasley.

Severus había llegado en ese momento y se quedó parado a mi lado por unos segundos, luego tomó asiento a mi lado. La cara de Ronald estaba hecha un arcoíris, el pobre había pasado por todas las tonalidades de color mientras miraba a Severus hacer su recorrido hasta a mí. Justo en el momento en el que se sentó a mi lado su rostro se quedó de un color: verde náusea. La cosa se ponía interesante.

— ¿Y es que se quedó petrificado Weasley?- le pinchó- Circule, circule.

— Pero…

— Pero nada, Ronald.- le dije harta del circo a nuestro alrededor- Si tienes un poco de vergüenza deberías irte porque estás haciendo el ridículo aquí después de seis meses de separación, un divorcio de por medio y cuya razón todo el mundo sabe. – el pelirrojo pareció pensárselo pero Severus le dio el toque de 'gracia'.

— Si, Weasley, debería irse a ver a la Señorita Johnson ¿O es Weasley de nuevo? Aunque lo de señorita es una formalidad. Igual, debería irse y preparar sus fuentes de ADN porque según oí por ahí, le harán una prueba para ver si Katherine es su hija.

Tras esas palabras Ronald desapareció, y los murmullos a nuestro alrededor se apaciguaron, no sin que varios magos nos dedicaran miradas de apoyo.

— Bueno, bueno… Pidamos la comida- dije por decir algo- Ya esta fuerte esta cuestión Ronald.

— Pero fue divertido, no creo que nos moleste más después de esto.

Pedimos la comida y cuando llegó pasamos unos momentos solo comiendo cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Mentalmente tachaba mi lista personal, digo una chica debe tener metas.

_¿Restregarle en la cara a Ronald que Severus era mejor hombre que él?_ Casi listo. Ese punto solo se consolidaría cuando le diera a Severus lo que nunca quise darle a él: hijos.

— Hermione- llamó mi atención Severus con un apretón de manos.

El mirar sus ojos fue mi perdición, me incliné sobre la mesa y lo besé sin importarme el mundo a mí alrededor. Cuando nos separamos él me dedicó una sonrisa irónica que me pareció lo más arrebatadoramente sexy que había visto.

— Supongo que tomaremos el postre en casa…

Continuará…

*.*

¡Hola chicas!

Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, espero que les agrade la parte de la numeración porque a mí me encantó escribirlo. Ron es idiota.

Gracias a todas por su apoyo manifestado en los reviews, alertas y favorito.

MIL GRACIAS a : Chiara Polairix Edelstein, mama shmi, YazminSnape , Sonysnape , samanthablack30 , Alexza Snape , TequilaNervous , Paladium y patybenededmalfoy.

Saludos, Euni.


End file.
